


Ahead in the Back

by shitshow-mcgee (Lautremonde)



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Academia, Alcohol, Comic, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Fan Comics, M/M, Underage Drinking, Young Grunkle Stan, Young Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautremonde/pseuds/shitshow-mcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford moves on to graduate studies, Rick moves between awesome and awful, and Stan just tries to keep moving.  </p><p>(A fancomic, 23/30-ish pages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is originally posted on [tumblr](http://shitshow-mcgee.tumblr.com/). New pages frequently go up there first, sometimes a page at a time.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi.
> 
> Please note that I have used custom CSS to ensure it is comfortable for mobile readers to view the images. It should not effect your experience negatively to have custom skins turned off on a larger screen, but it likely will on mobile.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academia! Four pages.


	3. It'll Just Encourage Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is a dill. Four pages.


	4. That Sure Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Stan meet and drink. Four pages.


	5. Wait, This is Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated. Six pages.


	6. We've Got Some Time to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Stan bond at on the open road. Five pages.

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is originally posted on [tumblr](http://shitshow-mcgee.tumblr.com/). New pages frequently go up there first, sometimes a page at a time. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi.


End file.
